Infinite Stratos Alternative: Inheritor of the Revenant
by HafizXRenashi
Summary: The story follows Orimura Ichika, who just living his normal life by the day, experience the dream of a warrior by the night. A month before the examination for his high school entrance, Ichika suddenly felt an immense pain throughout his whole body, while experiencing a memory surge which is not his memory, but was his memory. A memory of a Revenant...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_I have this strange feeling..._

_of having to dream about someone who is not me, but felt like it was._

_Questions have been lingering throughout my mind about what are these dreams that have been haunting me every night._

_But it's strange, that I didn't feel fear from any of these dreams. The only feelings I have are..._

_Courage, protective, sharp..._

_Anger, stress, angst..._

_Sadness..._

_Sadness when the person who is in front of me being the person I've cared the most for a strange reason..._

_just because I love her._

_I want to know, who I am watching from..._

_before this dream faded away..._

.

.

.

.

.

_**~Memory of the Lost~ **_**Plays**

"AARRRGHHHHHHHHH!"

_It's painful. Soo painful that I want it to end. _

" GUH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_I want it to end so much but..._

" UGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HERKK!"

_I need to know why I was soo much in pain._

_I want it to tell me why I am in pain._

_What was it that bring me to this?_

_Why was it soo important for me to see this through?_

_Who..._

_was I?_

_" It'll be alright."_

_Then, I felt the pain within me is started to soothe. The pain is still there but it wasn't soo bad afterward..._

_Strange... Just by hearing her voice calms me._

_Who is she?_

_How Do I felt I knew her?_

_" I am here with you."_

_Every time I hear her voice, I can sense that my heart is in the right place_.

_For some reason... I'm not hurting anymore... Just because of her..._

_Her Voice..._

_I see..._

_The girl in my dream. The girl in his eyes. The girl in Our eyes. _

_The girl who was with me this whole time..._

_I see..._

_I remember now..._

"I-Io..."

_Io..._

_Io... The girl... that I wanted to see again..._

" You will remember... who you are before... So please... Wake up..."

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Right..._

_I remember now._

_I remember who I am... before I was even told who I really was._

_..._

_I am Ichika, Orimura Ichika..._

_A remnant, a successor of the Blood..._

_and the person of the dream was I, the one who died before..._

_One who have raises back from death..._

_Through hell..._

_With a purpose... One true purpose..._

_to save 'us' all..._

_" Welcome back... My beloved..."_

" Io... My Love..."


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams, Memories and Destiny

Chapter 2: Dreams, Memories and Destiny (Part 1)

Everything started from that night five months ago from where I finally fall asleep just for simple, nice rest. However, on that night, I experience a strange dream that shows me visions from someone's perspective, having to be saved by a white-haired girl in a torn outfit. Then, the dreams go on throughout the whole five-month, over and over again. I even suspected that some ghost trying to mess me up at that time.

But I was wrong.

These dreams I was facing, are visions or a view from someone's perspective. It was him fought alongside his companion against creatures that beyond human. I could even see this person is able to use magical power to fought off these monsters. However, the magic isn't the only thing that I took an interest, this person wields his weapon at ease. Each weapon he wields is different, showing that he has mastery skills over them. It was astonishing to see this person, through his eyes, able to fight these monsters with sheer strength.

It was then I realize that this dream is visions of a person that I've yet known of his true identity. I can't even find any clues or answers about these visions that I was given with.

Until that one midnight, as the dream stops to wake me up.

Leaving me with an intense pain that I've never felt before.

It was soo painful that I don't know what's happening to me that night. I was screaming in pain while clenching my shirt so aggressively, nearly having them torn off.

Then, I heard a voice.

A voice that is soo sweet, soo gentle that I can feel the pain leaving me.

" It'll be alright"

She said to me.

" I am here with you."

To reassure me that she is there, with me.

" Io..."

Her name is the first thing that comes out from my mouth

At first, I don't know why would I call out a name that I didn't know much about,

A name that supposed to be a stranger to me as I've never called out once.

Until a Person suddenly appears, floating over my body, lying on the bed that I always slept in.

She is the same person in my dreams. The one with moon-lit white hair and beautiful yellow eyes. She has an expression of worry, worrying about someone.

Someone who is me.

Then, She reaches both of her hands to me, caress my face as gentle as she could, both of our eyes locking with each other.

"You will remember... who you are before... So please... Wake up..."

she continues, with a gentle smile...

"Wake up... My Beloved..."

As those words echo into my ears, I suddenly fell into a deep dark abyss...

Thinking about what is happening to me...

hoping the unknown to answer me...

* * *

"Ughh... *exhales* Argh..."

Feeling the hard ground where I was lying in, I tried to open up my eyelids. Blinking for a few times until I can see the ground I'm lying in. I am on some sort of hard concrete floor, with several cracks from afar. I immediately pushed myself to stand up to look around my current surroundings. For some reason, I found myself on a broken concrete block, with fences and rock debris all over the block itself.

" Where... Where am I? Argh!"

Suddenly, I felt a similar pain from before. Only this time it's my head is in pain. As I put my hand onto my head, I just realize something is different. For some reason, I currently wearing an outfit that is similar to the person I kept dreaming about. A black dress shirt with a long tail and high collar, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of black boots. Around me is a coat with a cape around the back to my left arm, with my right arm having a full set of vambraces and a shoulder pad. both of my hands are covered in black gloves. The full set outfit somehow, giving me the feel of being a vampire-like the classic ones from some stories. Other than that is a black pouch at my bottom back, and I'm wearing an ocean blue pearl necklace

As I look straight ahead, there is floating lantern at edges upfront. The same voice, Io's voice spoke to me again.

" Follow the lantern, Ichika. It will lead you to the truth."

it's strange, for her calling my name when I didn't tell her mine even once.

It's even stranger when I felt soothing when she calls out my name for some reason.

Following her direction, I took a step to the front...

The lantern disappears when I get closer, pausing myself as a number of blocks start to form a path for me to continue...

Until it forms steps towards a large twin door...

again, I continue my steps...

approaching the twin doors as it automatically opens...

Into the light, I enter...

and it begins...

**_~Memory of the Lost~_ Plays**

Numbers of memories are playing right in front of me as I enter the light...

These memories...

are for some reason aren't mine...

but they are mine...

Nonetheless, I must see through what was the reason all of these are giving me pain...

What are these memories are trying to show...

So many questions are in my head right now...

But then again, I must move on...

* * *

**Music Change**

**_~Extremum Belli~_ Plays**

Me, awaken on the bed of the infirmary is the first thing that I could remember off before I even knew what was going on. The next thing that happened is that I was told that I have died two days ago by the Queen and was bought back from death as my heart is something she haven't pierce through yet. But what that Nurse who checked on me asked is something that I was bothered with,

" How much... do you remember about your own self?"

No...

I can't remember anything at all.

I can felt that... I have nothing left to remember about my past anymore...

Something that I was afraid of till the very end.

As Revenants, we are immortal, yet aren't invincible. However, memories are something that we could easily lose if we weren't careful. I don't know if I tried to make sure to not get myself killed out there.

But I'm sure now... I can't remember anything but a vague vision of someone once close to me.

My thoughts on that were interrupted by the sound of the Alarm where I could tell that I must respond to it. Before I leave, the nurse handed me a Gas Mask where she told me that the Queen's Miasma is growing thicker. Accepting the mask, I get myself off the bed, confirming my bearing, and proceed to leave the tent after the nurse as she guides me.

Then, I was at the meet with my officer after we were confirmed that the Queen is close, chasing down after us without stopping. The officer, known as Jack Rutherford then suggested that we are to head out in pairs. The rest of the remnants are sorted out except me, where Jack confirms that I'll be partner up with him after he learned that I have the skills to fight the queen.

Without wasting any time, we immediately head out for our mission.

Traversing through the pathway which supposedly leads us to our path towards the Queen's location, we made a good team fighting against the lost which litters all around. Even when we rest defeated some of them, as we took a short rest, they seem to be coming back nonetheless. This doesn't stop us in completing our mission tho.

After we head down to an opening area, we stumble upon one of the Queen's Bodyguards, Completly Corrupted Revenants that were used to protect the Queen. The fight was though as it was able to use its advantages with the shield and its wings to fight us, but with patterns and movement are easy to predict, we were able to defeat it at ease with just little efforts were made.

However, our break after that was cut short.

We were suddenly under attack by the Queen herself, gazing over us with cold eyes. I have determined that we would defeat her once and for all. I can even felt Jack's determination the same as mine alright. The Queen then proceeds to attack us, bombard us both while we are rushing towards her. Jack made the first move but was easily block. I tried to come up with my own attack, but the Queen is too powerful that she uses Jack's blade to counter mine, pushing me off to the sides. As we are ready to attack her again, the Queen has already had us in her sight, summoning blades in the air to finish us off. Then suddenly, a barrier was erected to protect us. From the side, I can see our Commander, Gregorio Silva is holding down the fort, giving us a chance to attack her immediately. Jack is able to blast her to the walls and was about to finish her off for good. However, the Queen is too quick for him, summoning blades in the air immediately from within the barrier and attacks us in a close distance.

From there, my mask comes off and I was inflicted with immense pain. The Air around me has been mixed with the miasma, the feeling of breathing air as hot as hell. My throat somewhat feeling dry and burning...

Struggling with the Miasma. I could sense the Queen is approaching me, slowly walking. I had the feeling that I will die right here in her hands.

Then, I can see a blade coming right at the Queen from behind. Jack is making this as his chance for the kill but the Queen just stops the blade with her hands, at ease. However, I know this is just him giving me a chance to finish this. To finish our true mission.

Activating my Blood Veil, the Claws have formed around my right around. Screaming to fight back the pain by the Miasma, I immediately plunge her with this Claw of mine, pushing it into her as she was carried up by this arm that killed her.

Music Stops

My eyes and The Queen's look at one and another. For some reason, I can see it. The pain in her eyes, which later replace with the eyes of sadness and sorrow. She placed her hand on my face, caress it where I could see her mouth muttering something.

I wanted to hear it. I wanted to know what is she saying. I wanted to know.

But the blood of the Queen has been tasted by this claws of mine, Forcing me to pushes her back as I pulled out the Claw from my arm. Blood spurts out from her body, as she took a few step back. Then, she drops to the ground as she stops. Her body is then hardened and turned into stone, immediately telling me that she is finally at peace.

Finally, leaving this world behind.

However, the Claw has 'tasted' and 'devours' her forbidden blue blood. I could sense another pain comes into my mind, a much more sinister pain than the Miasma it self. It is as if the blood is trying to overthrow me, trying to take over my body as I could tell that I'm about to lose this battle. Clenching my head in pain, I could see two people, Jack and Silva, approaches me with sad eyes looking at me.

I can't hear anything that Silva is saying, but I can tell it is the words of gratitude. As for Jack, he reaches out his arms towards me, as I did mine. I know what that gesture means.

" Sleep Well, Friend..."

A Bloodshot comes out from her hand, heading towards me as it pierces through my chest. The Bloodshot have done it...

It has released me from all the pain I felt earlier...

In place for a tiring feel in my body, telling me that it is all over...

As I took a few steps back near the Clif edge, I stare out towards the sky...

finally remembering something that I wanted to remember...

A piece of memory that I wanted to keep, and to treasure the most with all my heart...

My love...

' Chifuyu... Madoka... I'm sorry... For leaving you... Behind. Now... I can join you both...'

"Boku no... Shimai..."*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I see...

So this is me...

This is really me...

The person who I've been watching through...

Is none other than...

Orimura Ichika...

a Remnant...

I... am... a Remnant...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Welcome Back."

I was immediately told by those words as my eyes are wide open. In my eyes, I can see a beautiful woman, gently caress my head. Her moonlit hair is as white I could see, and her yellow eyes are enchanting for me to say anything to her.

" Hello... How are you feeling?"

She asks me with much kindness. However, I didn't say anything back to her as I realize. something important.

Clutching a Blue Pearl Necklace around my neck, I ask myself...

What just happened..?

Where am I..?

What with all these things turns out this way..?

How am I alive..?

My name is Ichika...

Orimura Ichika...

But is that really who I am?

Who I am... exactly..?

" Don't worry. It's alright. I don't remember much either..."

She speaks to me, to reassure me by telling that she is facing the same fate as well...

Then, she stands up, pointing at the direction she chose.

"Hey. Over there."

Understand what she just said. I rose up to be on my feet, forcing it even if an unknown pain within me aches. As she start walking...

"Wait."

I call out. She stops and turns to me with a questioning look.

" Who are you?"

I ask.

" You can call me, Io"

She answered and walks away, telling me to follow her.

I took the first steps to follow her...

as it was the first step... to a Journey.

* * *

After I rest up at the refreshed Bloodspring, we are immediately captured by a group of people claiming to be Remnants that were scavenging Blood Beads for their own needs. I was part of the slaves who are told to travel the depth of the place they called the Old City. I was to do so because they had Io in their hand. As much as I wanted to beat them, I don't have the strength to do so. In this little scavenging hunt, I was partner up with a kind-hearted Revenant name Oliver Collins. He is a good person, considering he understand how important Io to me as he wanted to help me here to get her back.

Traversing the Old city Underground Area, we were able to fight off the Losts who are in our way. But with this thick Miasma, even we have a difficult time to breathe through our gas masks. As we stumble upon a small plant known as a Mistle, I was told by Oliver that the Mistle are used to cure the air around it, allowing soldiers like us to take a rest. His words then turn into the voice of distress as he further explains that there is no way to restore it nowadays as we don't have the Queen's blood to restore them. Ignoring what he just said, I went ahead to cut my hand to ooze some blood, dripping them onto the Mistle similar to what Io have did when we rest at the Bloodspring earlier. It was successful and I can feel the air around us are starting to restore to a better one. Shocking by this, Oliver then takes off the mask to confirm it. He felt like he is in bliss. The redhead then turns to me with a huge grin on his face, telling me that I did the impossible and suggest that it could help me to get Io back. Smiling back with mask off, I shake his hand and we take a rest for a while over there before continuing on our journey.

We continue to traverse through the depths of the Underground city while eliminating any Losts that are standing against us both. We both made a good team, with him as the vanguard and I act as both his support and finisher as more powerful Losts are fighting against us.

However, all good things had come to an end.

As we are halfway through the whole place, we stumble upon a lone Remnant, probably part of the group which went ahead after us. Oliver rush towards the person, seeing there's something wrong with the person. As he asks about his condition, the Remnant suddenly turns around with glowing eyes. The rampant Remnant proceeds to attacks Oliver to the face, immediately pushes him back. As the rampant trying to attack him again, I immediately rush towards the two with my blade immediately finish of the rampant, immediately disperse it.

Confirming the perimeter around me is safe, I went ahead to check on Oliver. Sadly, it seems the rampant did some damage to his gas mask as I could see air coming out from it. I tried to help him but he insisted that I must go ahead without him. He even told me to survive and try to fight in order to ensure Io's safety. I hesitated to leave him alone but He told me that he will be fine and me carrying him will be a burden to me.

I had no choice but to leave and continuing my current task...

Then, I was all alone in the depths, fighting against the Losts that are trying to kill me. I'm doing this just to survive, but I can feel anger boiling down within me for leaving Oliver behind. He is a good friend, my first good friend who tried to help me, only to be attacked just because he is trying to help a rampant Remnant. Hopefully, he can get back to a Mistle for his own good.

As I was traversing the place alone, I stumble upon a person who leans next to the cavern walls. As he notices me, he walks up to me and asks if he could join me in traversing the place. He even assured me that he won't attack me, claiming that his worry are on the Losts and being rampant. At first, I was thinking to ignore his offer but with the current condition of the depths, I had no choice but to accept his offer.

This is to keep on living and survive for the sake of Io and Oliver's wish.

The two of us continuing on to travel within the depths, encountering a lot of the Losts even the ones that try to attack us from behind. I had to say, this man's capability is something that I would be impressed with and I'm sure both of us will made out alive from this hell hole.

Then, I was at the end of the first level. A dried-up Bloodspring is in here, waiting for me to give it hope to bloom again. Doing the same thing as the Mistle, I cut myself up and proceed to drip some blood from my hand. I can hear the stranger behind me asking me why I'm doing this. But the question shut him up as the Bloodspring suddenly comes back alive, blooming into shape, into a fresh tree. I approach one of the branches to collect some Blood Beads for myself. With this, I could payback the bastards that took Io from me. The man just muttered something about doing the impossible, but I ignore him and proceed to find an exit out of this hell hole. My new partner didn't say anything further but agrees to follow along to find a path back to the surface. Luckily, there aren't that many Losts that standing against us both.

Then, we found a pathway that heads straight towards the light. Knowing this is the exit, I thank the stranger beside me for being my partner. The stranger just returns the gratitude, thanking me for assisting him within the depths for a mission. I didn't ask what is his mission but continuing walking towards the surface.

As we reach the surface, It was a massacre.

Countless bodies are started to disperse around a person who crouching down right in front of someone I fairly recognize.

It was Io...

and she is in danger.

However, what's shocking to me is that the person who attacks the group is not a Lost or an Evil Remnant.

It was Oliver himself, now a rampant Remnant, too late to be safe for him to return to his humanity...

" Once a Remnant cast aside their humanity, they will join the lost."

I know...

Even a Remnant like myself knows what would happen if a Remnant loses control of themselves. But to see Oliver turned out into a mindless creature, just sadden me.

Then, I see Io from behind him and remembered what he just told me,

" You had to find some Blood Beads and survive. She's waiting for you. So just do it for her, alright?"

Yeah...

I'll do it for her. Just like he said. Muttering an apologie towards the rampant Oliver, I cast away my sorrow and focus on the person in front of me, who is now a threat to me and her.

Then, I rush towards Oliver with all my strength to defeat him.

**_~Bellum -Beyond Fear-~_ Plays**

His attacks are easy to predict as his only weakness is the way he uses his long Hammer to attack. All he did is swiping left and right, and a charge-up attack by slamming anyone he gets close to. Still, it is painful to see him like this. Fighting him just to free him from becoming a mindless creature forever.

Both me and the stranger stop our attacks as we started to see Oliver seems about to disappear.

However, we are wrong.

A torment of red mist suddenly engulfs the poor man's body, turning him into a gigantic Lost that still holds Oliver's hammer. It was by that time that we must immediately put him to rest.

His fighting style has changed drastically, having more strength in his attacks and even triple his swing to ensure that he hit us even once. In addition to his attacks is an area attack that disperses red mist which causes to breath in it harder. But his heavyweight and similar attack pattern like his human form, we were able to defeat it.

**Music Stops**

I bid the disperse Oliver Collins farewell and went ahead to check on Io. Luckily, she isn't badly injured and she awakens shortly after. The stranger was about to ask something until a voice called out. I've looked around to see the source, but there's no one here except for us. Then, My eyes laid towards a glowing rock which for some reason, is the source of the voice. I could even hear Oliver's voice through it.

The stranger behind me warned me about the stones. He called it Vestiges and warns that anyone who touches it will immediately lose their humanity and proceed to turn into the Losts.

However, the stone for some reason attracts my attention. Ignoring the stranger's warning, I proceed to grab the stone.

I then immediately felt pain course through within me. The pain is too much that I could even hear the worries the stranger calls out.

Then, a hand was placed on the arm that clenches the stone. It was Io.

" It's alright. You can do it. "

Acknowledging her words, I reach out my arms with the Vestige in my hand. A number of blue aura oozes out from the Vestige.

And the world around me engulfs in a bright light.

* * *

~**Memory of the Lost~ Plays**

As the light died down, I found myself alongside Io and the stranger in a place that is darker than any cavern I've been through. We are also seems to be on huge concrete block, connecting to pathway which lit up by floating lanterns.

"Where... are we? Is this... What inside the Vestige?"

" This is an echo of a memory, carves within those stones you called them Vestiges. It is a recollection of memories from someone. Come... we must traverse through the whole memory."

Agreeing with Io, I went ahead and walk to the direction where the pathway leads. Suddenly, a memory scene plays out right in front of us.

This one plays a scene where Oliver, asking for help from two heavily armed people. He seems to be begging towards the Soldiers, asking that some people behind him a way through. However, the soldiers didn't do anything but blocking the way, only one saying him sorry.

The next memory plays out, showing Oliver standing tall above a weeping boy, who turns out to be a Revenant child. The child cries out for his parents, with Oliver saying that a sacrifice must be made in order to survive.

'Without Blood Beads... we won't make it!'

The next memory then shows a scene where Oliver is kneeling in defeat, besides two people that look like scavenging Revenants who were standing, facing him. From what they said, they complained that some human are under some Government's protection. One of them continues that that as Revenants, they had to scavenge any Blood Beads they could find so that they couldn't turn into a Lost...

or proposedly sacrifice someone to prevent one...

As we approaching the next memory, the content it shows is for sure his last memory.

His last Remnant days before turning into a Lost.

From what I can hear, Oliver is in much pain. He said that it was his fault that he let himself get hurt by the rampant Remnant earlier. Then, he said that he was relieved that one of us are able to make it out alive. Apparently, he is glad that he is able to help me to a bitter end.

Dammit...

He really shouldn't be left there to die. I should be the one to get him to safety. If I'm strong enough to prevent the same mistake like Oliver did, then no one would ever die.

" Come... Let us make haste. The stairs over there will lead us to the world outside."

Agreeing with Io, I was about to follow her when I can tell that the stranger is standing behind.

" These Vestiges... are filled with memories. No... There's no way we could ever see it again as a Revenant..."

The stranger then noticed me looking at him. I gesture him to follow.

" Ah... I'm sorry. We better follow her to the stairs then."

Nodding my head, the two of us head towards the stair where Io is waiting by the bottom stairs. I then took the first step onto the stairs and decided to open up the double doors up above. As It opens it up by itself, I proceed to walk into the light.

* * *

**_~Memory of the Lost~_ Stops**

"Tch! What... the hell is that? So... are we back to reality?"

As the light disappears, we found ourselves back in the Old City. Confirming that I give the stranger a nod. I look into my hand that holds the Vestiges earlier, I confirmed that it is gone.

" I had to say... that power of yours is incredible. I just didn't expect that I could drag into it..."

He pauses for a bit, then he stands up.

" Come with me. I have a place for both of you to say. "

Taking out his mask, confirming that there are no miasmas.

" I am Louis. Louis Amamiya. I'm researching Blood Beads."

Reaching out his hand to pull me up.

" Nice to meet you"

Taking his hand, I pull myself up and taking off my own mask.

" Ichika... Orimaru Ichika."

* * *

After Io and I settle down by a place where Louis called it the Homebase, He starts off by telling me what just happened to the world around here.

The world we're in is currently encased or trapped by a forcefield known as the Red Mist, But most people called it The 'Gaol of the Mist'. Because of this, there is no way in or out of this are. The world is also now ruled by the Remnant society and a Government ruled by a person named Silva. He further explains that the reason we were even captured by the Scavenging group earlier is that they are afraid of turning into Lost, having me and the rest of the weak Revenants to fight and search the Blood Beads for them. In all honesty, I could understand why would they do it, and I might do the same if I'm quite bad enough.

Louis then further telling me that my abilities to clear the Miasmas and unlocking memories within a Vestiges are both unprecedented and really useful for a person like me. He asks if I know how do I come across with such abilities. As much as I know these abilities of mine are useful, I had to tell him that I really have no memory of being able to do so, except when Io first show it to me.

He looks at me with a sad face, telling me that I might have lost soo much of my memory that I couldn't remember anything of the past except for my name. He didn't push too much on the topic and decided to leave it be, telling us to take a rest first and that we really need it after such a long fight.

Accepting his offer, I've decided that I next ask Io more about her. She told me that her only memory of the past is that she was told to search for me and serve me...

If I had to be honest, that does sound a bit awkward, but I need to get her story straight first.

She continues to tell me that she was asked to serve me in my journey until the two of us die and that the order was simply decided within her. Through her story, it seems that she was asked by someone to serve me or just being a guardian just because I have the ability to restore some Bloodspring and Vestiges. What's bugging me however, is her bandages. I asked where did she get those.

She told me that she gets these while searching for me, telling me that she isn't a capable fighter. Sadden by this, I was glad that we could find a safe place to stay for a while until she makes a recovery. Until then, I asked her to take a rest for now.

After I settle in with Io, I went up to meet with the rest of the people of the Homebase.

I first meet up with Coco, who at first looking wary of me being bought in by Louis but she get it over it. She said that she is a merchant who would offer some items for me in my journey in exchange for a few Lost shards. I can deal with her for the very least. The next I meet is a cheerful Revenant by the named Rin Murasame, the blacksmith of the place. Apparently, she can be a worrywart sometimes, even asks a lot about Io's injuries. She continues to tell me that she would provide me with some weapon and armor as long as I could get her some materials first for me to get my own stuff. Other than that, she gave me a well-made Broadsword and an overhauled Queenslayer Blood Veil for me as a gift for welcoming me into the group. The Last person I meet is an old member of the Crimson and a Government officer, Davis. From what he has told, he was here as a Liason for the little group here while taking in a personal mission of his. He said that there are places known as the Dungeons full of Losts that were in there and told me that if I want to get on a Dungeon questing, I'll need to inform him beforehand as he has knowledge on these things. Davis is not the last person that I needed to meet as Rin said that there is another Remnant who is not home yet, telling me that I should meet him.

After I am done with greeting myself with the others, Louis called for me saying that there is something that he needs me for. Apparently, my abilities are something that is abnormal for a Remnant that he needs a blood sample for it. Agreeing with the researcher, I decided that I give him my blood sample so that he could look into it. With this, I might be able to learn what is my Blood Code.

* * *

By the next few hours, I woke up in my bedroom which was assigned by Rin herself. Since Louis is researching that blood sample of mine, I immediately got myself outfitted with a set of clothes given by Coco which she found to be fitting for me. Since that soldier outfit was worn out, I put on the outfit and look into the mirror.

The Merchant is right. This does seem fitting to me. A black and gray dress shirt with a tail, a high collar and a pair of fingerless gloves. The pants are a pair of black trousers with a pair of black boots, and a couple of accessories for me to wear. For some reason, I just realize that my hair does look a bit off. My hair is black but for some reason, it was also shining in magenta. My eyes are red, showing my Remnant eye color as from what I understand that Remnants tend to have genetically evolved cells that could change us a bit. Guess that makes me a bit abnormal than normal Remnant and human, but they didn't see to care much about it.

As I got myself readied, I went out of my room and went to search for Louis.

Luckily, he seems to be waiting for me near the open area of the Homebase. As I approach him, he noticed me and said that he did expect me to come as he has done with the research.

For some reason, he found out that my Blood Code is damaged beyond repair. This means my Blood Code is something he called a Void-type, an ability that could allow me to wield more than one Blood code even from Louis himself if I want to test it.

After he gave me some blood, I found out his theory is true. I can use different types of blood codes. Apparently, I could also read his Blood Code and its abilities that in-store. Guess me being a Void-type can also be known as something abnormal for a Remnant. Again, I'm getting too old for specialties within me all the time, even when I'm an immortal.

But for now, we have important matters to attend to.

After we're done with the test, Louis then bought me to the lounge where there's a map that shows the world within the Red Mist. He first explains that ever since we found out that my powers are able to clear up the Miasma and restore Bloodsprings, he ask for my assistance in helping in a quest to search for the source of the Blood Springs so that he could find a way to end the Revenant's curse of Bloodthirst. Knowing the gravity of the current situation, I accept his request. In order to prevent the same things that were shown through Oliver's memories, I must partake in this research with him. Other than that, it might help me and Io in finding our memory. Although, I didn't expect much from it.

" So... It's a deal, right?"

Then, I heard a voice from behind me. Turning around, an apple is already coming right at me but I caught it easily. A hand is then reached out for a handshake, showing the person in front of me. The man is Asian by the looks of it, with a red ponytail and a scar on his face. Other than that, he wore a zippy T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. The man speaks up.

" I'm Yakumo Shinonome. Nice to meet you, new face."

" Orimura Ichika. Likewise..."

" Oh? A Japanese here as well? Anyway, with you on board with this, this means you're one of us. Looking forward to fighting alongside you."

I return the gesture, agreeing with what he said. I guess he means I'm part of this group now. Better that way than being part of those slave drivers.

After we're done with our intro, Louis continuing where we left off. He further explains that the Bloodsprings contains a network of roots known as Bloodveins that could help us to search out for its source. He made a substance that shows the flow of the Bloodveins by having it poured onto one of the Bloodspring and let it glow, which will show us the direction of the flow. With this, we have our role sorted out. Louis will be the one responsible with the scientific stuff, Yakumo being our Vanguard, while I clear out the miasma through each passing Mistle we come across. Without wasting any more time, we began to grab our gear in preparation for our next journey.

Before I went out, I must do something first.

* * *

Knowing how Io was asked by someone that she didn't know, or even remembers about her role as my servant, I've decided that I would not bring her along in our quest to find the Source even if she asked to accompany alongside me.

Surprisingly, she seems to be fine with it for some reason. Her only request is that I would be careful in my journey and relive any memories within Vestiges lying around if I ever find one. I had the urge of asking her about it but she beat me to it anyway.

" These memories are vital for your growth. I've heard what Louis is saying about your ability to use any Blood Code. However, each Blood Code can only be used fully after you've restored each of its user's memories completely. This way, you have the power equivalent to those who are living."

I see...

So for me to be growing stronger, I must relieve their memories to unlock more of their abilities. Doing so would make me grow stronger than ever. I guess I might need that for both my own good and for my new companions.

Before I walk away to leave the place, I turn around to speak with Io.

" Io, you haven't done much to me but you have been a great companion ever since You've found me. if not for you, I might get killed by one of the Losts."

" It's nothing, Ichika. It was my duty to serve you anyway..."

Listening to her saying like that, for some reason...

I felt sad about how she spoke to me. Like some obedient maid towards her master...

And if losing her memory is the cause of this, then I will find the answer to her existence.

" Io... If it's possible, I will find the answer to your existence. For why you are told to serve me. For now... I ask that you should take a rest here for now. You've been through a lot searching for me. Understood?"

She just give me a nod.

" Alright then... I'll be off. Take care of yourself, Io. Ask Rin or Coco if you need anything alright?"

" Understood, Ichika. I'll be waiting for you here."

'Likewise... For now, let me repay you for everything you've done to help me.'

* * *

" So, everybody ready?"

I gave him a nod while I was checking in on my equipment and items I'm bringing. Yakumo just give him the alright.

" Alright then... just like what we've discussed, our current goal is to search for the Source. But if there's something coming up along in our way, we better deal with it as soon as possible."

" Get it. Someone is in trouble, we'll help em the best we could."

I agree. If there's someone out there who needs our help, we'll do it on the fly. Just like how Oliver and Louis did when I'm in trouble back then. Except that Louis suggest that we should partner up at that time. Should I refuse it I might be in trouble.

" Good. Now then, Let's us be off."

We leave through the front door and into the world full of hell. I'd say it is full of hell since I might die out there countless and countless of times. As long as my heart is safe from harm, I might be able to prevent it from happening.

Anyway for now...

It's time to save ourselves from this Curse.

Shall we?

* * *

A/N:

Alright...

Just made some adjustments with the chapter since I found out there are a lot of missing font and scene cuts

As for the second chapter...

I'm in trouble. The CV chapter are still long and might taking time to reach the damn end. I said myself this is just gonna be a 3 part chapter. Now, I might accidentally made it longer XD dammit!


	3. Chapter 3: Something We've Lost

**A/N:**

**(As of 28th of Jan 2020)**

**ALRIGHT! PART 2!**

**JUST LET ME DONE WITH THIS AND GET ICHIKA BACK TO REALITY DAMMIT!**

**...**

**...**

**Ehem.**

**Sup guys,**

**Renashi is here.**

**Right... Since the last chapter being turned out into something that I didn't expect at first, this second chapter will hopefully cut off any minor detail and having the whole CV storyline to be much shorter than how the last chapter works out.**

**Also, it's out in as well. Currently, the country can only use the app version except for the PC web version since that one was busted that I complained much. At least, VPN works.**

**Alright then...**

**Let's see what we have here.**

* * *

Shortly after we've set out from the Homebase, we've found ourselves in the Old City Ruins where I restore one of the Mistle before we head out to our target location. Louis further explains that we will be taking one of the routes where he has jotted down in his map earlier before our first meet. Thus, this is where my duty works out. I'll be clearing the Miasma within the area where one of the Mistles will cover. Since the Miasma is quite thick, clearing them out by restoring the Mistle will be our first priority while we're heading towards our location.

Right now, we've arrived at the collapse Parking lot where we found another Mistle nearby. Until suddenly, my nose smelled something that stops me in my tracks.

Yakumo and Louis were also able to smell something bad that we look towards the ground, where we found a puddle of blood, human blood. The smell is so bad that It was attracting me to lick it like a dog to a puddle of water. The smell is too strong that I might be losing myself for a moment there. Then, a rogue Revenant appears, searching for something. He notices the three of us, judging us both that we have might have taken his 'Slave' and threatens us if we ever did took the human. As the Self-important Remnant walks away from us to chase this 'slave', We've decided that we are to save the human and try to get the person away for safety first. Going through where the Remnant went, we've searched around the place for the human while finishing off any Losts that get in our way. Of course, I didn't forget about the Vestiges that Io asked me to unlock so that I could use my power. However, I didn't want her to miss it as it could have some part that shows her or my presence in one of these Vestiges. Thus, I have personally asked Rin to make a Pouch only for storing these Vestiges to be unlocked. Luckily, she got me one, with a cross design on it.

Venturing through broken roads, buildings and a giant cliff, we've arrived at the place that formerly looks like a park with a Mistle in place. Looking around here, it seems to be the only place with enough green where we could find, for now. For some reason, however, I can't help it but...

There's something familiar with this place...

'Ichika...'

"Tch! ..." Suddenly, a pain came into my head.

"Hm? Yo, Ichika. You're alright? Need some rest?" Yakumo asks.

" N-no... It's fine. We need to keep moving before that human gets caught by that Scavenger."

Yakumo nods in agreement and we continue to walk towards the next Mistle nearby.

Strange...

For some reason, a voice just called out to me when I was in that Park. The voice of a girl that sounded familiar somehow. It's like... I knew the voice.

Shaking my head away from the weird feeling, I kept my mind on the task at hand which is to find that human and save the person. I proceed to activate the Mistle to clear the Miasma around us before continuing on.

Crossing through yet another few Losts that are standing in our way, we found arrived at someplace that seems weird enough for me to said. It is as if the place itself is a giant next for spiders. Yakumo told me to be aware of our surroundings and keep my focus up. He doesn't need to tell me that but I just nodded anyway. As we enter the next, we finally found our target. Apparently, the human is a girl, white-haired and seems to be young. Currently, she is struggling to escape from the man's grasp but Remnants are usually stronger than normal humans which looking at her situation, which seems futile. As we are preparing to interfere with the current situation, we suddenly felt that something sinister is coming.

Then, a monstrosity appears and knocks off the Revenant unconscious while the girl escaped. The monster we're seeing is a Lost that has been corrupted beyond the usual ones. This one is humanoid by the shape, but having six scales as her wings and having a tail that has a mouth. Knowing what would happen next, Louis immediately told Yakumo to help the downed Remnant while the two of us are to take down the Monster.

The fight is not that easy as I would tell. With all these poisons that came out from her, it's hard to hit it in close range. The boss also attacks us with its tails by rushing towards us or by a spinning attack. The thing burst out poison when either we get close to it or when it attacks us with its tail. Thus, the only solution I have is by using the Bayonet I taken from The downed Revenant. The weapon is good enough for me to take it down from afar while Louis distracting it. As the Lost took notice of me, I've prepared myself to parry its attacks and immediately use my Blood Veil to do some damage from close range. As the Lost is getting weaker, Louis and I combined our effort by doing a pincer attack, but the Lost somehow notice it and decided to create a poison mist. However, our speed is much faster for it to use it. Thus, we've defeated it by beheaded the Lost, killing it instantly.

Shortly after the battle is over, the downed Revenant finally woken up from his sleep. He immediately demands the girl's location that it is quite annoying listening to him rambling. Even after Louis told him that we're taking the girl with us for her safety, the bastard tries to threaten us, telling that his group will come after us. That and Yakumo is done with his rambling that he took out his gun, pointing at him.

" Humans aren't slaves. They even have the right to live. We can't just do anything we want with them." Louis speaks out his statement.

" Just shut up! Don't give me that! We are the ones who keep them safe. Ever since Blood Beads are harder to get, we need blood as much as we need to survive!"

He continues.

" We didn't even ask for this. I didn't ask for this damn curse! We have reawakened by those damn scientists just to kill the Queen and for what? Those damned humans!? We live in fear of turning into the lost. And we living as revenants in service for the humans!? Humans have something that we need and its fair that we are to be 'paid' for their cause."

I can understand that. Even I would love to ask them about their true reason in resurrecting us, the death, into a weapon to kill the queen without a damn idea on how to revert it back. However, there is something that this person didn't fully understand.

" That doesn't mean that you could do whatever you wa-"

" You're right..." I cut him off. Yakumo looks at me in shock when I said those words which I continue.

" You're right. We didn't even ask for this. I never ask for getting my ass kicked from the grave. But from what I know, you're wrong about one thing."

" W-what about it?" My eyes are narrowed.

" That we could freely use the humans for our own good. That is not the right way of living. Even if we are Revenant, we are still human compare to the lost. Revenant does deserve their own rights but so do Humans! Yeah, they have blood that we need, but you are losing your humanity by doing this!"

The air around us fell silent for a moment. Then, I speak up...

" Louis, how much Beads you've distributed for me?"

" Enough for a few weeks. Why?"

" Give it to him."

Louis looks at me, shocked by what I asked.

" Wha-?"

" Just give it to him. I can survive a bit longer than that. Besides... what's lost, can be regained, right?"

Louis looking at me, wary by my decision before tossing to him a small bag of Blood Beads. The Remnant just surprised with what I just did as he didn't take it first but ask.

"W-Why?"

" Don't get me wrong. This is just a payment for that human. Remember what I just said and keep it to your heart. Now, would you kindly scram? "

" R-Right! I'll remember this!"

The Remnant looks baffled that he decided to take the Blood Bead with him. I didn't turn to look at the leaving Remnant, even towards my companions as I know what I just did. But a pat to my shoulder just surprised me.

" Huh... Didn't know you still had that in ya. We aren't that much different with the humans huh?" (Yakumo)

" Sorry. I know that I too need one someday but for now, we need to solve this problem immediately. Right, Louis?" (Ichika)

" Yeah... I did swear that I will solve this curse. With your help, we will get a breakthrough on this. I promise myself."

Nodding to the Researcher, We continue to head towards the cavern that has appeared right after we defeated the Butterfly Lost earlier. Apparently, the Lost seems to be tied by this place that we are cut off by the monster earlier. Supposedly, we are to find that girl immediately before any of the lost are able to find her. But, I can sense something is in that cavern which having me to venture into it first.

As we entered the cavern, we immediately found ourselves near an elevator shaft with some construction equipment lying around. And at the center, we found something that will help with our current task at hand, a dried-up Bloodspring. I immediately use my blood to revive the Bloodspring back to its full health and told Louis to use the Substance. As he drips some of the substance, a part of the roots glows up, showing us the path towards our next objective which is through the elevator shaft. Before we head out, I decided to call out someone.

That someone is being the human girl from earlier, who is now pointing a knife at her own throat. Yakumo and I try to calm the girl down but she insisted on staying away from us, scared of her being used over and over like the revenant earlier. Louis then walks up to her, try to calm her next. He told her that she could ask someone that knew about a Shelter that could help the human girl. He then hands out a piece of folded paper to the girl and told her that she should follow the notes.

Before we heading towards the elevator, the girl speaks up.

" W-why? Why would you help me?"

Louis looks to the back towards the girl and said,

" I think this world had enough... for sacrifices."

The three of us continue to take a ride on the lift, leaving the girl behind.

* * *

The elevator stops and the three of us found ourselves in some kind of cavern. As we venture through the whole tunnel, we finally see light where we are near a wasteland which is full of ships. I notice there is a Mistle nearby, thus I decided to activate it so we have some clear air around us. Louis started to explain that the ocean started to dry up back when the Great Collapse occurred. Which is why boats and ships are currently around the dry land at the bottom of the cliff edge. Before we continue our little task, we suddenly heard that Louis say something else but he didn't. Then, we found another vestige. This time it is Louis's.

Louis give me the go for me to proceed to grab the vestige so that we can unlock what memory we could find within it. Then, the world around us engulfs in bright light.

* * *

"So... that's what happened huh?"

That is the first thing I said to Louis who just has a downcast face on him. Even Yakumo didn't know what to say as now we know what really did happen in one of his past.

The Queen is actually one of his dearest friends, known as Cruz Silva. From what the surname implies, It seems that the Queen is related to the one that builds that Government, Gregorio Silva. Back to what is in the memory back then, Cruz Silva is actually a test subject for the Project Queen, something that related to battling something that they called the creatures. For some reason, the experiment went on badly that causes Louis and his sister's life. All of this shouldn't happen if Louis was able to kill her, but he refuses.

" I know... It's not something that everyone wants to experience..."

Looking ahead, towards the outskirt of the whole dry ocean, he continues.

" I failed to prevent Cruz from frenzied. And because of that, many people lost their lives, even my sister is part of it. But if we could find a stable supply of Blood Bead, we will end the curse of our thirst once and for all. Silva's Levy system will end and everyone could live together in peace. This is the only responsibility I have to the sin of my past."

Yakumo then gave the Researcher a pat on his shoulder and said,

" Then, Let's go. There's no need to meddle with the past that much. Right now, we need to look into the future. Isn't that right, Ichika?"

I just gave him a nod.

With that out of our mind, we proceed in continuing on our journey to find the Source.

* * *

The route we're taking is a tough one indeed. With the ocean dries up, the seawall and beaches are now cliffs and slope that could cause us to fall into death. I even nearly died by my own mistake as I tried to evade one of the Lost's attacks and made a mistake of going towards the edges. Luckily, Yakumo saves me from that fall. We continuing on just like usual while facing off even stronger Losts that stand in our way.

Then, we hit the bottom of the ocean floor where this time, another Lost Boss has appeared. This Lost is much more sinister than the one we've encountered before as it has a much taller form, having the shape similar to a shark and a large tooth stuck on its chest. The Lost also duel-wield a pair of short blades, but for me they are like long blades. Behind it, is the Bloodspring that we are aiming for our mission. The Boss saw us and immediately started to attack.

This Lost is a bit easier than the one we've faced before, but its ability to call in some backup is really annoying. We had our own role with Yakumo taking the beast, Louis fighting off the summoned Lost before they had the chance, while I take the chance on having the Boss distracted with me as its target. When the thing enrages, it decided to deal with more attacks with more power. But we could be easily defeated with Yakumo's heavy cleave.

As we've defeated the Boss, we return back to our current task. Just like usual, I restore the Bloodspring and Louis use his substance to track down the source from here. What's different is that Louis found out that the substance leads us back to the Old City. Even I was surprised by this development, but knowing that the old city is quite large, to find the source could be around where we didn't see yet.

I notice that there is some sort of barrier behind the tree but some of us didn't know what was it for. Until a singing voice from afar can be heard.

The three of us are ready ourselves for any incoming, but what we get is that the barrier suddenly died down. We decided to approach the middle of the barrier, only to found out that there's a Remnant that just turns into ash, along with two figures. A white-haired man is holding something that I can't even guess. While next to him is a Woman in Red, and from what I listen from this singing voice, it has to be her.

The woman in red kept singing, while the man approaches the woman with the item in his hand, and immediately plunge the item into her. It was a harrowing scene and it does keep me on my feet to be cautious around the man.

Yakumo is the one who speaks up, demanding that he should let the woman go. I knew what the real situation actually that I was prepared to counter any attacks by that man.

But what happens next is something unexpected.

The two figures suddenly disappear without a trace, leaving the body, which just turned into dust and the three of us looking shocked. All I could say, there's something going on that even we don't know what.

* * *

The three of us are now by the exit of a cavern which leads to another area within the Old City which is something of an underground city collapse when the fall happens. The place is quite foggy that it could affect our combat strength if we're not careful. Since we've been into this research for quite a while, Louis decided that we should take a rest for the time being.

While resting, Louis is thinking about something, while Yakumo is eating something that I recognize well.

" Huh? That's an Onigiri, right?" (Ichika)

" Yeah. Want one? I did bring some with me." (Yakumo)

" Would love to. We don't really need to eat one, right?" (Ichika)

"Hehe... That's right. But eating this... makes me feel me." (Yakumo)

" Is it like the one I said to that Remnant back then?" (Ichika)

" Yeah... Both of us have similar thinking. I mean, our life is like an endless circle with us keeping on fighting, drinking blood, and back to fighting again..." (Yakumo)

" But the more we're living on like this, the more we're started to forget who we were before. I don't want that to happen. If I do, the person named 'Yakumo' doesn't exist anymore. I'll just... be a vessel of someone who is once that person..."

I Just kept myself silent, while listening to his words.

" I was in an Army back then, making some good friends before I was turned into a Remnant. These Onigiris are something of a ration food, but they are pretty good and quite easy to make. These things aren't that good when I make it but they make me remember my friends that I shouldn't forget."(Yakumo)

" Then, eating those helps you being yourself, right?" (Ichika)

" That's right. Say, you want one? From what I heard from Louis, You don't remember anything from before the fall. It must be pretty tough for you, living like this." (Yakumo)

" The Reason I'm going along with you guys, is to find the truth about myself and Io's. I'll just pick up anything that could have a significant piece for us both." (Ichika)

" Then, an Onigiri might help. Here"

Yakumo took out an Onigiri and hand it over to me. As I take it, I can tell that this simple meal might help me onto something. As I took a bite out of it, all I could say that it is really bad. Not that too bad, but the taste is plain and it's missing something inside. Like a sour plum or roasted Unagi.

" Yup. It is bad alright." (Ichika)

" Sheesh... Broke my heart there. At least it helps you with something." (Yakumo)

" Probably. I can tell that I might be able to make a better Onigiri than this." (Ichika)

" Huh... Then, cooking might help you even more. They did say doing something familiar might help you with recovering some memories. Say, can you make something better than my Onigiri here?" (Yakumo)

Despite his onigiri taste bad, I keep eating it until I'm done anyway.

" Perhaps... but it's better to keep the taste of your own food. Don't wanna lose your memory, right?" (Ichika)

" True... But You better start cooking something once we got back. After we're done with this little trip that is." (Yakumo)

I just nodded, agreeing to what he said. I can try to cook one for the Shelter Louis has mentioned earlier when I have the chance. Come to think of it, how can I tell that I can actually cook when I didn't do it for once? Is it my muscle memory or something?

' Onii-chan!~'

"Eh?"

The two of us hear a voice while I was thinking of something. Even Louis hears it. As we look towards the voice's direction, we found a vestige there.

' What did I say about eating snacks before dinner?'

And I knew right away, who's memory is it for...

" Oi, Ichika... If it's yours then..."

" I know."

I said it loudly when I reach out for that vestige. When I grab onto it, it does the same thing and engulfs us three in a bright white light.

* * *

~Memories of the Lost~ Plays

"_ Nee Nee... Onii-chan~ When dinner is ready?"_

_" Not for long, Madoka. Just need to be done with this miso soup first."_

_" Mou... I'm hungry!"_

_" And I thought that choco Bar that you ate is enough. What did I say about eating snacks before dinner?"_

_" Erk! You got me..."_

The sound of laughter faded away as a memory of me and a person I recognized so much that I regretted forgetting.

"_ I'm home... "_

_" Ah. Welcome back, Chifuyu-nee. How's work with Tabane-san?"_

_" Just your usual rants that she does. I'll be honest that her antics annoy me sometimes..."_

_" R-right... Just in case if you want a bath, I've already prepared it."_

_" Good. Thanks, Ichika. You are the best brother in the world..."_

I remembered that I have always been the one who had to take care of them the most. One is working too hard to ensure our financial status, working with a friend in something related to space technology. While the other one is your ordinary spoiled cute little devil. Madoka who always acts like a doting sister, trying to get my attention sometimes. I don't know much how are my parents are like, but Chifuyu always told me that they've met in an unfortunate accident that forces Chifuyu to take care of most of our needs. However, she always bad at house works so I usually pick up the pace with Madoka to help out. Chifuyu didn't say much about our parents but keep saying that she despises them both for unknown reasons and rarely talks about it.

But that didn't stop me from loving them both. After all, they are the only family I had. People that are dearest to me.

_" I'm Home! Madoka, have you reheat the ste-!"_

_"Happy Birthday, Onii-Chan/ Ichika!"_

I was surprised by the sudden surprise that was made by both of my sisters. Madoka then hand me the gifts, which both are an apron that says 'Love the Chef' and the other is a basic Kitchen set. At least, I can guess which gift is it from.

"_ Madoka, Chifuyu-nee, thanks."_

The two smiles brightly...

Before they fades away in a bright light.

* * *

" Oi, Ichika... Is that..?"

Yakumo is the first to speak up after we escaped the vestige's domain. I turn towards my two companions who are looking at me sympathetically. I answer Yakumo's question, feeling my voice turns differently than usual. I could also feel my cheeks a bit wet, wiping them off before replying.

" Yeah... Those two... are my sister."

" I... see... I'm sorry." (Louis)

" Don't be, Louis. I'm actually glad that I am able to come across this ability to relive memories. Now that I know who I am, partially of course." (Ichika)

" But, what about your sisters?"

Yakumo asked me a good question. It's possible that they are still sleeping before awakening as Revenants...

... or are found dead as humans.

" As much as I want to search for the possibility of them being Revenants, It's best that we are to continue our current task at hand. I did agree to help you guys out with solving this problem, right?"

Louis agrees with me by nodding and have a satisfied smile. Yakumo somewhat just put an arm around my shoulder with a bright smile.

" That's the spirit! Just wanna ask, can you cook something when we're back at the base? If its true, I'm not missing good food from a true chef here!"

" Probably not. We don't need to eat anyway." (Ichika)

" Come on man. Please just for once alright?"

As much as I want to refuse it, I can't bring myself to do it.

" Alright-alright... I'll do it for once. Plus, I might make some meals for the humans back at the shelter too. Just need to ask Coco if she have any ingredients."

" Awesome! Now Let's get this one done and head back for the day."

I chuckled a bit with his sudden lifted spirit. I'm guessing that the humans in the shelters would love something good to eat for a worthwhile. Just need some ingredients to...

Wait, I am not thinking too much into this right?

Putting aside the planning I had in my head earlier, I return back to reality where the three of us were making some preparations to head out again.

* * *

The underground city is full of mist and is nearly submerge when the fall happened, making it harder for the three of us to navigate with just our eyes. Thus, We had to make a few stops to some high lands to start up an old lighthouse system that will light up a part of the area. With these systems turned on, we were able to navigate around the area at ease.

There are also parts of the area with deep water parts that makes it harder for us to navigate. Having to walk around them while watch out for a deeper hole just makes it worse since there are some of those slug monsters and the losts around these parts. At least, we can just walk around those parts and moving onto the path towards our objective.

After a long time of navigating through the area, we are able to found ourselves another wilted Blood Spring. With a nod to Louis, I've cut myself up to revive it. Louis then proceeds to use the substance he has to find the flow of the plant itself. However, we hit the same problem again with the substance traced back to the flow towards the surface again, back to the old city. Thus, we've decided that we will head back to the surface and continue our search again for the next day.

Then, suddenly a figure dashes out from behind and proceeds to attack Yakumo. Yakumo was able to fend off the figure away from him, but the figure continues on to press on the attack which aimed at Louis. I come up to defend Louis from the attack and successfully push the person off from him. As she came to halt, she then proceeds to take aim at the three of us.

I got to take a good look at the person who attacked us. It is a girl, probably a teenager who just came back to life as a Revenant. She seems to be European with a large hat that I knew from somewhere around North Europe.

" That's bold of you. Hunting for Blood Beads all by yourself?" (Yakumo)

" Listen. There's no need for any violence. So just give me your Blood Beads and we're done."

" And if we don't?" Louis said as the three of us prepare for her next move.

" Then, I had to take them by force!"

The girl immediately uses her Blood Veil, Stinger to attack us but Yakumo successfully closing into her, about to land a downward slash,

until a rock throw to his blade interrupts us.

All of us look to the source of the throw, I was shocked to see the person himself. The person is just a little boy, probably 9 or 10 years old or even younger. With the mask he is wearing, I can tell that this young boy is a Revenant, probably the youngest I've ever seen or encountered. From what I could tell, the boy could be related to our attacker here.

" G-Get away from Mia!"

He yells loudly at us before he is about to stumble back. I was about to catch him, but the girl beat me to it.

" Nicola! What are you doing here!?"

" T-they are about to... *Cough* *Cough*!"

Louis was about to speak up but I beat him by approaching the two with a Blood Bead in my hand. As I kneel beside the two, I handed over to the girl.

" Here. Drink it!"

" Wh-What are you-"

" Just give it to him or you'll lose your brother!"

"Y-Yes!"

She immediately feeds the Blood Bead to the boy, who drinks it. As the boy is done drinking one Blood Bead, I was shocked to see that there are still present of veins on his skin. Supposedly drinking it should help it, but...

" The hell? The symptoms aren't fading? Why?" (Yakumo)

" Because it wasn't enough. I have to keep on finding more for him." (Unknown girl)

As they are about to walk away, I stand in front of the two.

" Oi. It is dangerous out there you know. Are you sure about this? We could help you and-"

" I'm sorry. But we'll be good on our own. And thanks for worrying."

"..."

The two then walk away with the mist clouded their presents. I stand there, thinking I could have stopped them. That until Yakumo, pat me on my shoulder.

" Want to go after them?"

It took a few moments to reply but I manage to give him the answer.

" We must. The two of them are siblings from what I can tell. I won't let them have the same situation as what happened to me. It will be too late before his thirst overcome his will to live."

" But, Ichika. We aren't sure if your sibling is still alive or not." (Louis)

" I know. But I won't let her face the same fate as what I have." (Ichika)

" Roger that. Now, what are we waiting for?" (Yakumo)

" Yeah. Let's go." (Ichika)

* * *

We are following the trails of the two siblings, leading deeper into the underground city, with the fog getting thicker as we venture across the area. There are some of The Lost around the area, especially a giant with a giant sword that uses Blood gifts to improve buffs themselves. Fortunately, these Lost-type are easy to evade because of their movement algorithm that is easy to predict.

What makes it annoying is that the route deeper in the area is full of waters, as if the place is about to be flooded. Earlier, we have the same problem going through these waters but that can be taken care of by just moving around them. This time however, we had to traverse the waters while following the path the two siblings might have taken earlier.

While we are following the trail where the two siblings might have go through, we suddenly heard the voice of someone nearby, and the voice of the girl earlier.

But by the sound of it, they seem to be in trouble.

" Dammit! They're in trouble. We need to get there fast!"

My two companion gives a nod and we hurried towards the direction of the voice. As we arrived however, we are too late.

The man, from what I can tell was the man who stabbed a woman from our earlier encounter, is now aiming his blade towards the girl. Yakumo immediately springs into action with a downward slash against the man. But the man immediately disappears in a red mist, leaving no trails behind. I run up towards the girl, who kneeling in front of a mountain of dust...

with the headgear of the boy.

" These ashes are the boy's..."

I can feel my hand gripping my sword in anger, knowing that I wasn't able to prevent this from happening. If only I stop them from leaving back then...

" You guys hear that?"

As Yakumo said those words, I started to hear the sound of a person walking on water.

Or something that is approaching us.

We then see something coming out of the waters, surfing around us as if it was a shark circling around its prey. Appearing and disappearing from the water floors.

" Form a perimeter!"

I followed Louis's instruction alongside Yakumo, guarding the girl. The three of us kept an eye on the strange pole started to surface from the water floors.

and it stops.

*Splash*

Suddenly, a figure that looks like a lost appears out from the water behind us. The lost then landed onto the pole and picks up the thing out of the water. That thing is looking for a fight.

" Yakumo! Take care of the girl. Louis, come. Let's beat this thing."

" Alright!" "Will do!" Yakumo and Louis simultaneously reply.

At that time, I'm really in a bad mood. Really, really bad mood. I fail to save someone and now his sister is all alone. With that say, I've readied my blade to defend myself from the monster. While I was waiting for it to attack us, the lost suddenly makes a gesture and creates ripples around the two of us.

" Evade!"

Louis and I were manage to evade the water blast, but the lost suddenly spring onto her attacks. She downward slash towards me with her long pole-arm, but I have manage to block it. Louis approaches it from the back and it started to take some damage from the attack. The lost then started to switch target and when onto Louis instead. A plan is then formed between the two of us as I gave Louis a call and him, nodded on that. We basically attack the lost back and forth with us switch attacks and defend to try and beat it. As I use my blood art to shoot out a flame, courtesy of Louis's Blood art, the lost was stunned from the attack. This allows us to attack it with our stronger attacks.

After it recovers however, It suddenly disappears into the waters.

"Yakumo! Louis! Be ready for anything!"

Yakumo, who is defending the girl, acknowledge the order given and was ready to take action. While Louis and I covering each of our backs, looking out for any incoming attacks.

Then, a ripple suddenly appears under Yakumo. By the time the lost came out, Yakumo have managed to evade its attack. However, the lost changes its target right after that attack.

It is targeting the girl.

Before it manages to land an attack, I used one of the Blood art, 'Phantom Assault', to parry its attack on the girl. As I ready for another attack from it, Yakumo suddenly came in with a crushing blow onto the Lost, sending it away from me and the girl.

As the Lost recovers, it laughs when she suddenly spun around its pole arm, creating a water tornado that fires out a water barrage.

The three of us cast ourselves a shield Blood art with mine using more blood to conjure enough defense for me and the girl. As the blast hits my shield, I had a hard time trying to keep my defense up as multiple blasts are coming at us three. As the barrage ends, Yakumo and Louis immediately pick up the pace to press on with the attack while I'm starting to defend the girl from my part. Looking around my shoulder, the girl haven't move an inch, even when under attack. I can't help it but feel my grip on the Broadsword tightens as my anger rises.

" Ichika!"

As I regain my focus on the battle, the lost have started to targeting me since I'm on defense duty. I immediately conjure 'Lightning Spike' to halt its advance. Surprisingly, the lost was suddenly stunned by the attack. I begin to realize that I just used a lightning attack on a wet Lost, which causes a chain reaction and increase in damage.

"Yakumo! Switching!"

"Alright!"

With Yakumo dashing back to the girl, Louis and I continue to press on with the attack. As more damage was made onto the the Lost, we can feel that the Lost is getting weaker and weaker as we're going on and on with our attacks. With me using as much Blood arts to get it stunned and Louis's hit-and-run attacks, the Lost is getting close to dying.

And it is my move next.

Using 'Lightning Spike' on the Lost once again, I immediately uses 'Phantom Strike' to do an aerial attack. Then, I dashes to the back of the Lost to charge up my Blood Veil.

"Haaaaa!"

I immediately plunges my claws through the Lost.

After the attack, I look over my shoulder to the Lost as it is now badly damaged with a large gash on its right hip. The Lost then drops its pole-arm before immediately turns into dust.

The battle is over.

"..."

Before Yakumo could congratulates me, I immediately walk past him at a fast pace towards the girl who is still kneeling in front of the ashes of her brother. As I kneel beside her with my hand on her shoulder, I started to speak.

"I'm sorry..."

She didn't say anything but went ahead and picks up the ashes of her brother. She stares at the ashes in her hands that is flowing out from. Nothing but just a sad stares to what would be the last member of her family, only to be taken from her.

"Dammit!"

Yakuma cursed as he stabs the floor with his blade. Louis just looks away, grieving the same as well.

As the ashes is flowing out from her hand, I immediately caught something from her hands.

It is a vestige.

As it starts to spike through the hands of the girl, I immediately grab it from her hand and hold it steady in my hand.

Then, my view starts to fade into a white void.

* * *

~ Memory of the Lost~ Plays

As I start to open my eyes, I began to see that I am again within a memory that was in the Vestige. Apparently, even Yakumo and Louis were in the memory. I can't find the girl however...

"_Mia, I'll be back."_

_"... Sorry. But it's time."_

_" Right... You didn't have to sleep so late you know?"_

_"..."_

" What the hell? Isn't that the guy who just killed the boy? Why are they together?"

" Not much to answer that, Yakumo. We should keep going." I said as I continue to walk through the beds which are full of sleeping Revenants.

"Right..."

As I walk pass the exit of the room, the scenery around me changes. Now, we are on a mountain path. We've also found that the two figure earlier, walking side by side along the path.

"_ Mia is gonna be mad at me!"_

_" Remember. Once you're in there, you will be in there forever. Got it?"_

_" I know."_

_"You sure about this?"_

_" Yes. I want to keep Mia safe."_

_"You have a noble soul. I'm sorry."_

_"You don't have to!"_

While we are walking along the mountain path, trailing behind the figure of the two, the path started to turn snowy and more windy. It is now covered in snow.

As we reached to the top, We found the exit of this memory. Before we walk up the stairs, Louis starts to speak up.

" This memory that belongs to the boy... There are some question that need answers to his death."

" And the fact that those two know each other..." (Ichika)

" Yeah. On a snowy mountain nonetheless... What do you think?"(Louis)

" I don't know, Louis... Even I have questions to ask about this..." (Ichika)

Then, Louis releases a sigh.

" I think it is best to get out of this memory first. After that, we will start our investigation."

" How our Blood Spring quest?" I asked.

" We'll go on about as usual. Until we get to our destination, We will looking around for answers regarding to his death and his relationship with the boy."

" Fine by me. Let's get this over with, shall we?" (Yakumo)

I nodded at what Yakumo said and proceed to walk through the giant door.

* * *

As the lights fade away, I found myself kneeling at where I was before.

" We're back"

Even Louis and Yakumo returns as well. Now, to answer a question of mine.

Before I even look for the girl, I found out that she is now at her limit.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHH!"

I immediately grab her, trying to hold her down as she squirming around. Screaming behind her mask. While holding her, I found out that she is now giving out the similar status when those who needed Blood Beads badly.

" Louis! Give me a Blood Bead now!"

Louis pockets out a Blood Bead while I was removing her masks. He immediately give me the Bead which I proceed to bite off the top and proceed to feed her the Blood Bead. She then holds the Blood bead in my hand, gulping down its content at a fast rate.

After the last drop, she immediately passes out.

"Louis, We need to get her back to base for treatment immediately."

" Right. You carry her while the two of us take care any lost coming at us."

I give him a nod. After I pocketed her mask away, I then proceed to carry up the girl in my arms.

" I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sup guys, Renashi here.**

**Right. This is just in as the latest update alright. So I'm very sorry for the late update as College semester starts to roll in and I am now in probation because of my bad result on my last semester.**

**With that done, here is an anouncement for me to make.**

**As of now, the story here will continuing on with the Code:Vein arc. In other words, the story will follow along with the main story of the original Code:Vein with some adjustment made as a written fan fiction. I planned to try and go for a fast forward flashback but...**

**You know how it goes as it shown in the title and the later part of this chapter.**

**Other than that is that my other story, PRE:Monition will be coming into after I update its next chapter.**

**Also, for Fanfiction. net readers, apologies for the format or how it looks. The reason why I used Wattpad to write is that it is easy to write on it. I'm still learning on how we publish stories our stories on this site.**

**Again, apologies for the late update. Now...**

**はじめましょ。。。**

**Edit: I just realize the format is different from how it looks in Wattpad, So I've made some fixing. **

**ごめなさい。**


End file.
